Kaisa Isa Niyan
by SerifFluoride
Summary: Only One' in the Maguindanao dialect. Dark fairies play dark games when they're bored. They don't play with toys; they use people. Just happens that their playthings were Light and L. Please R&R!
1. Kaisa Isa Niyan

**Kaisa-Isa Niyan  
**by: deathbyHF

_'Kaisa-isa Niyan' _is a choral piece inspired from a Maguindanao children's playsong.

Below is the translation of the chant:

Only one, only two, only three  
Four work alternately  
Five, too heavy, it disturbs  
Six, a sound so loud  
Seven, a dragon  
Eight pounds heavily  
Nine, a box  
Ten, a drawer.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own this piece. It belongs to the great Nilo Alcala!

(Maguindanao- term that describes the region, people and dialect of a certain part of the Southern Philippines)

* * *


	2. When Light Wakes Up

**Summary: **dark fairies play dark games. They do not use toys as toys; they use people. How can Light and L escape from the mind games played unto them?

**A/N:** vagueness, and fail. Lots and lots of fail. Plus an **_EPIC _**fail.  
*Sorry for the yaoi fangirls since there is little yaoi in this fic, but it's a good thing for those who dislike yaoi. Well, there MIGHT be yaoi, but that might go to the next chap, and it wouldn't be very obvious. *sweatdrop*  
**  
**_[Oh, and I don't believe I get high on a choir XP]_

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own DN, its characters, and its plot. They belong to the great Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

* * *

_When dark fairies feel bored or blasé,  
They always come out at night to play._

-deathbyHF

A pair of caramel-colored eyes slowly flutter open as their owner awakens. Then a tanned-skinned hand rubs those eyes to get rid of the lingering sense of sleepiness in them.

Yagami Light finally comes to, and then he sits up and surveys his surroundings.

Even if he did not look around, he knows where he is: in nothingness.

_Huh? _Light thought. _What the --? Why am I here? Is this Mu?  
_

_Hmm...maybe it's best if I get going. Even if this is nothingness, there might be something here. Someone else in here, or better yet, an exit. _

_Maybe I should focus on finding the way out of this place.  
_

So the teenager gets up, wipes off the nonexistent dust in his black sweatshirt, and proceeds to walk about, hoping to find something, anything, to help him get out of the dark and empty void he is in.

Speaking of which, he stops and looks down on his feet to see if he is stepping on any solid ground. He finds to see none, and it was rather surprising to find that he is not falling right now in this seemingly bottomless chasm of darkness.

Light continues on walking, hearing his footsteps echoing in the empty space surrounding him. Every now and then he also hears the cold chuckling of children and his own sighing.

The teenager suddenly stops in his tracks and listens closely.

Light hears something.

_Breathing,_ that's what Light hears. _Deep, heavy, steady breathing._

Anyone at this point might tell Light to follow the sound of breathing, in case he might find someone at the end of the road. It will not work, because that sound must come from somewhere, but Light is in the middle of nowhere. Absolutely nowhere.

Light, realizing that finding the source of sound and following it would be a complete waste of time and effort, decides to walk on.

**…**

Sometimes he walks, sometimes he runs, most of the time he sits down and thinks. He tries to 'awaken' himself, and sometimes he shouts into the void to let him out of the here.

Most of the time he wants to give up.

After pondering to himself some questions that linger in his head, he gets up, and gets back to walking.

After wearily treading the space for several minutes (or was it hours?), he sees light from the corner of his eye. Light chooses to ignore it, thinking that the dark was screwing around with his mind.

But every step that the teenager takes away from the light, it pulses as if to say, _'Hey you, turn around. I'm not some illusion, you know.'_

So that's when Light decides to turn around to see what is with the light.

The teenager finds a tiny silhouette of a man in the distance, curled up like a kitten struggling for warmth in the cold winter nights. Light cannot see what that person exactly looks like, but he can guess from the hints of black and blue that he sees.

So he runs toward that person. As he steps closer to that person, the breathing seems to fade, and his echoing footsteps gets louder.

When he got to that man, he finds to see that the man had black messy hair, ghostly-white skin, and wore a simple long-sleeved white shirt and baggy jeans. By instinct he knows who this person is. Light then thinks it might be wise to wake him up.

He nudges the older man by the shoulder, and whispers urgently into his ear, "Hey Ryuuzaki, wake up."

The man named Ryuuzaki groans and turns his back on the teenager that awakens him. "Get off." He mumbles.

Light thinks that it might not be wise if he keeps on nudging the detective any further. He tries another trick.

"Hey L, I have a slice of strawberry cheesecake. Do you want it?"

**...**

L wakes up, albeit grudgingly, then sits up and rubs his eyes.

"Now, Light-kun, where's the cake?" L asks.

But when he turns to the teenager to ask of his cake, he does not find him there.

**...**

* * *

//_loveislikeaflowereventhemostbeautifulkinddies_//

* * *

**Post A/N:**

Well, that's a fail.

I don't want to believe that a horror story should start with such crap. The good(?) part will start at the next chap.

Tell me, did I do a good job? Did I do fine? Did I suck?  
Please review! Danke schoen~!


End file.
